Forbidden Yet Desired
by KimTomPW
Summary: Renesmee is entering high school. Will Jacob ever make a move?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Forbidden Yet Desired

Chapter 1 Love You Like a Brother

Renesmee Claire Cullen lay beside her mother, Bella Cullen, in a clearing that did not seem a long way from their house if you ran. Well, that is if they ran at their speed, and it is not a human speed either. She closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face. This meadow was a special place for her and her parents. This was the only place where she could be herself. Where she could be what she was… a half vampire. Here, she did not have to pretend to be normal. She did not have to hide herself from the sunlight that showed her true skin like she did when she was at school.

"Are you exited about starting high school in the fall?" her mother asked.

Any normal human might not have heard this, but of course Renesmee and her family were not normal humans and had heard her mother perfectly well. She sighed and turned to her mother, whom she shared her eyes with. She had gotten her hair, however, from her father.

"Hardly, Mother. I'd rather be getting a college degree already," Renesmee said.

Bella started to laugh. Renesmee had been like this for several months now. She was always going one hundred miles an hour, never seeming to stop.

"You want to grow up too fast," Bella told her daughter, still laughing.

"It's not like I want to. It's all I've known," Renesmee said, letting out a sigh.

This was true. She was only four to five years old in human years, but being a hybrid, she grew up faster. A few years later and she will be done growing, stopping at the age of about fifteen to sixteen.

"I know," Bella said.

"Will I ever be able to go to college?" Renesmee asked.

"I am sure you will," Bella said. And then she rephrased herself. "No, of course you will. With your father and grandfather, they would make you even if you didn't want to go."

Renesmee had obviously gotten the love of knowledge from her father, Edaward. Plus, it did not hurt to have a doctor for a grandfather. She could not help but give a small laugh thinking about this.

"I'll have to ask Aunt Alice for help making me look older when I start," Renesmee said, thinking out loud.

She laughed to herself as she pictured the expression on her aunt's face. Alice was definitely responsible for Renesmee's style and took every opportunity she could to play dress up with Renesmee.

"Don't forget you're not done growing yet," Bella reminded Renesmee.

"What are my two favorite women talking about?" Edward asked, coming into view from the shaded area of the trees.

"Our daughter's already talking about going to college," Bella said as Edward sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

About a year after Renesmee was born, she had made her parents promise not to kiss in front of her. She now laughed that they still did this for her benefit.

"You've been spending too much time with Grandpa Carlisle," Edward said.

"Oh, come on," Renesmee replied with a laugh.

Then they both started laughing. She loved talking to her grandfather in his study whenever she had the chance, but he had never pressured her into doing anything she did not want.

"Renesmee, you have to be patient," Bella said.

Renesmee pulled out her cell phone as it beeped.

"It's Jacob. I'll see you at home later," she said.

Bella and Edward just watched as their only daughter walked away.

"Did you seriously just let her go?" Bella asked.

"It was going to happen eventually," Edward said. He then noticed his wife's uneasy look on her face. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't their relationship be forbidden?" Bella asked.

"I'd be thinking the same thing too, but I know what Jacob is thinking," Edward said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I let her go," Bella replied.

She smiled as Edward wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on, let's go home," he said.

xxx

Renesmee smiled as she spotted Jacob outside the small diner he had told her to meet him at. Jacob turned and smiled when he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Jacob, what did you want to talk about?" Renesmee asked as she took him in her arms.

"I wanted to give you this," he said.

He took a small box out of his jacket and presented it to her.

"It's beautiful," Renesmee said as they entered the diner.

It was a thin necklace with her birthstone.

"Well, you are starting high school," Jacob replied as they sat down.

"Yeah, high school," Renesmee said with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked

He had never seen her like this before.

"Oh, it's just Mom and Dad won't let me go to college yet," Renesmee said.

Jacob gave a small laugh. He had well aware of her anxiousness after finishing high school.

"Don't be so quick to grow up," Jacob said.

"Sorry," Renesmee apologized. Jacob then took the necklace and secured it around her neck. "Thank you for my gift."

After the waiter took their order, Jacob decided he needed to tell the girl sitting in front of him just how he felt about her.

"I care about you, Renesmee," he said. "A lot."

Renesmee just stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked, thinking she had heard wrong, but it was very unlikely.

She looked down as Jacob took her hand. Whether or not to pull her hand away, she did not know. However, she did not.

"I always have," Jacob said.

Renesmee looked up from her hand that was still being covered by Jacob's and looked at him.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I only see you as a brother," she said.

"I understand," he replied, pulling his hand away. "_For now."_

AN:

Hi everyone! As you know, I am a very busy woman right now. I am currently going through new teacher orientation. That does not mean that I will stop writing. Chapters might just take a little longer to upload. Thank you for sticking with me and for your patients!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 2 Change

It was now two years later, and Renesmee was going to be entering her junior year of high school. She had now also stopped growing. She had even looked at herself in the mirror after being told by Carlisle. It had been a move she thought everyone did. Instead, her appearance would never change again. She would look like this for the rest of her life.

"Should we be here? I mean, this is kind of your parents' place?" Jacob asked.

He walked uncomfortably next to her. He knew this place all too well. Bella had once told him about the meadow that was just her and Edwards. He had even been her in his wolf form at a point.

"Of course. It's all right," Renesmee said with a laugh, taking hold of hand.

Jacob hated that Renesmee had still seemed to see him as a brother even if they now were holding hands. The funny thing was, no matter how much he may have hated it; he would still wait for her. What he was doing right now was the perfect example of that. Edward could show up anytime and kill him, but he did not care.

"Renesmee, I'm going to ask you something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way," Jacob said as they sat down on the grass.

"What is it? You know can ask or tell me anything," Renesmee replied.

He looked away from her for a moment, silently praying that she would not blow up after he asked his question.

"Why haven't you had a boyfriend before?" Jacob asked.

She looked up at the sky, letting the rays get her. Forks hardly ever had this nice weather, and Renesmee was determined to take advantage of it.

"I don't know. It's like something is telling me to wait for the right person. I mean let's face it, the market for me is slim for a hybrid," Renesmee said.

She had accepted the fact that she was different a long time ago. It had been clear that first January of her life.

"Yeah" Jacob replied with a laugh.

When she looked back at him, she could have sworn she seen hurt in his eyes. She quickly took him in her arms as an apology.

"Jake! You know I care about you, right?" Renesmee asked, feeling absolutely awful for what she had said.

She had known for some time now that her best friend had feelings for her.

"Only as a brother though," Jacob said as they parted.

Renesmee took hold of the necklace around her neck. She could not exactly pinpoint the moment she had fallen for the man in front of her now, but she knew it was there now, and she needed to let him know.

"Maybe I'm ready for you to be something more," Renesmee said, eyes moving to the ground.

"Renesmee," Jacob said.

The next thing they knew, they had their arms around each other again.

"I've waited for so long," Jacob said.

They looked deep in each other's eyes. This was the moment he had been waiting for years to come along.

"I know," Renesmee said. She leaned in and kissed Jacob. After a few moments, she had her hands in his hair. He pulled away when Renesmee started to get more aggressive. "I'm sorry."

Jacob gave a goofy smile, which in turn made Renesmee start laughing. Words could not describe how happy he was at this moment.

"It's okay," Jacob said.

Why had she had acted like that? And then Renesmeee realized something.

"Guess I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Renesmee said.

She quickly got to her feet and turned away from Jacob.

"So…" Jacob began to say.

Renesmee turned back to face Jacob after he took her hand.

"So…" she repeated, giving a small smile.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh. There was only thing he was dreading about this day.

"Your father's going to kill me," Jacob said.

Renesmee got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Mom won't let him," she said.

"I guess we'll see about that," Jacob replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight books or any of its characters._

Chapter 3 Graduation

Renesmee was now graduating from high school. The day she had been waiting for years for was now finally here. They had all just gotten back from hunting.

"Big day today," Bella said.

"It's just graduation," Renesmee replied, beginning to wash her face, but inside, she was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, but it's your first," Bella told her daughter as she walked up behind her.

Edward began laughing, seeing the anxious look on his sister's face, staring at his daughter.

"Renesmee, just let Alice have her fun and let her get you ready," he said.

Renesmee laughed and turned to her aunt.

"Don't worry. I'm a better sport than Mom," she said.

Bella opened her mouth, and decided against saying anything. Her daughter had only been speaking the truth.

"Let's get you ready then," Alice said, pushing Renesmee up the stairs.

Renesmee let out a sigh as Alice began brushing her hair after entering the huge bathroom that could easily had been another bedroom. She did not complain when Alice used her for dress up because that meant she did not have to put any energy in getting ready herself. "I know there's something on your mind."

Renesmee shook her head to get back to reality. She knew everyone now knew about her and Jacob, but the only ones she had talked about it with was her parents, mainly because her father had made her.

"I guess everyone will know eventually," Renesmee said. "Well, I take that back. You all do know, but I haven't come right out and said it yet."

"Yes, your father is good at that," Alice replied with a laugh. "No matter how much you want to keep something for yourself for a moment, he somehow is the first to know."

They let themselves laugh at Edward's expense. It was not his fault, though.

"Jacob and I are kind of together," Renesmee said, giving a sigh of relief for getting the words out.

It had been two years coming. The thing about this family was that you really never had to tell them anything. Either Alice had seen it or Edward heard it already in your mind before you even had the chance to say it. To finally say it out loud felt good.

"I knew you two would get together," Alice said, and she immediately wanted to rephrase her statement.

She had never been able to see Jacob or Renesmee's future.

"Did you have a vision?" Renesmee asked.

Alice had to think fast. Surly Jacob had not told Renesmee about him imprinting on her yet.

"No, I actually didn't need one to show me that," Alice said, hoping that would the end of it.

Remesmee gasped as Alice finished with her hair. She turned around to get a better look at the back.

"It looks great, Aunt Alice. Thanks," Renesmee said, giving her a hug.

Alice was thankful for the distraction the revealing of the hair had been.

"That's my job," she said with a smile.

Renesmee jumped up off her chair and took a deep breath.

"I guess it's time," she said.

"Let's go," Alice replied.

With that, the two left the bathroom and headed back downstairs to join the others.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Bella said.

"Thanks, Mom," Renesmee said with a smile.

She put of gown and carefully placed the cap on her head.

xxx

Renesmee smiled and ran up to Jacob as she spotted him in the parking lot of the high school.

"Renesmee, you look great," Jacob replied, pulling back with his hands still in hers to get a better look at her.

"All thanks to Aunt Alice," she said with a smile.

No one said a word as Jacob and Edward's eyes met. Renesmee could tell that her uncles, Jasper and Emmett, were ready to jump in between them if need be.

"Edward," Jacob said, now only holding one of Renesmee's hands.

"Jacob," he nodded.

There was a silent sigh of relief when nothing else happened.

"So..." Edward began, eyeing his daughter and Jacob with intense eyes. Bella had her arm wrapped around her husband's.

"You know I waited. It was her choice," Jacob explained. Edward nodded. "You knew it would happen."

Renesmee gasped and turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, how…" she began to ask.

"It's hard to explain," he said.

"Then try to," Renesmee told him.

Alice cleared her throat and began guiding Jasper away.

"Let's leave them to talk," she said.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Renesmee asked when everyone was out of view, but she knew that did not mean that they were not listening.

"There's this thing in our pack we called imprinting," he said.

"Yes, you've told me about it before," Renesmee replied with a laugh. And then something hit her. "What? Don't tell me you have…"

"Yes," Jacob said.

Her heart sank. She could not believe her luck. After finally getting together and he just had to imprint on someone.

"Oh, that's real great," Renesmee said. Jacob began laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Because you're the one I imprinted on," Jacob said.

"Oh, I…" Renesmee began to reply, but she was stopped by Jacob's lips.

"There's something I also want to ask you," Jacob said after they broke apart.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob looked away for a moment, hoping Edward would not interfere.

"Renesmee Claire Cullen, will you marry me?" Jacob asked.

She could hear gasps coming from her family, but she did not turn to acknowledge them.

"Yes," Renesmee answered.

THE END


End file.
